


The Ponytail

by thebaddestwolf



Series: David x Billie Ficlets [5]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, david x billie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/thebaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working out my feelings on David's Richard II ponytail. Originally <a href="http://thebadddestwolf.tumblr.com/post/62642042490/finally-finally-after-a-day-filled-with">posted on September 29, 2013</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ponytail

Finally,  _finally_ , after a day filled with reporters and camera crews and the same questions asked a million different ways, David and Billie were alone.

Doing press for Doctor Who after all these years had dredged up old feelings, leading to hours of hands brushing against thighs and exchanging longing glances.

Luckily, Billie thought ahead and booked a hotel room near their last presser of the day. David was all to willing too follow her there after she managed to drop the hotel key and a note with its corresponding room number in his pocket. 

No words were exchanged once he stepped inside, having done enough talking for the day. This was about fingers and lips and skin, the sound of blood roaring in their ears, whimpered cries and heavy groans. 

David tossed Billie on the bed and crawled up her slim body, mouth latching on to the join of her neck and collarbone while his fingers worked at the clasp of her bra. That’s when he heard it.

_Snip._

Billie cackled and held her prize in front of his gawking face — she had cut his ponytail off just above the hair tie.

"Do you have any idea how expensive those extensions were!" he demanded, feeling cross until he saw the sly smile bloom across her face.

"There’s no way I’m fucking you with a ponytail, Teninch."

He laughed and she tossed the bundle of hair aside, moaning as he began to make her pay for what she did.


End file.
